A Furry Situation
by sleepydragon001
Summary: Rai gets kittyaifed. well he gets turned into a cat. RaiKim.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps! I have always wanted to say that anyway this is a story I just kinda thought up eheh. Whatever on with the show!

Chap 1 Problems

Raimundo lay in the thick grass of a meadow, his hands were tucked behind his head and his eyes closed. A light breeze passed through the meadow. Then, there was a rustle of the bushes nearby. Raimundo ignored it, that was a bad idea. There was an evil laugh, Raimundo opened his eyes lazily. Katnappe stood over him with some sort of ray gun pointed at him. He gasped and crawled backward a little. "Nowhere to run" she said with an evil smile. "Hurry up, _Ashley"_ Jack sneered from the hover car parked nearby. Katnappe hissed at jack. "Alright lets get this over with," Katnappe said firing a blue ray at Raimundo. He yelled out in pain. When the light faded away Raimundo was no longer a human but a common house hold _Cat!_ "What did you do to me" Raimundo said looking at himself sadly it came out as meows and growls instead of words. Katnappe smirked, "can we pleeeaase go now?" Jack asked from the hover car. Katnappe glared at him and hissed, "Yes we can go you Doofus". They left; Raimundo stared down at his paws then turned his head and stared at his tail. He was actually pretty cute little kitten; he had dark brown fur with a few spiky bangs hanging over his dark forest green eyes. "Oh, god what am I going to do! I can't talk normal I'm all furry and worst of all I'm a CAT! Of all the things she could have turned me into it had to be a cat" he said talking to himself.

To be continued…

Well that's chapter one. Let me know what ya think! Oh

And by the way there will be some Rai/Kim in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres the next chapter, and I know that the last one was kinda short but hey I'm new at this.

Getting found

"How the heck am I going to tell the others I'm a cat?" Raimundo said still talking to himself. He began to pace. "Well for starters I better get back to the temple," he declared to himself pouncing into a run. He raced trough the forest with the new speed of four legs. He was running blindly, and was now running across the training grounds when he ran into something. "Huh?" the thing he ran into said. _'Its kimiko good now I can tell I'm a cat and she can- oh yeah I cant talk. Huh, kinda forgot'_ Raimundo thought looking up at her. "Awww, what a cute little kitty" Kimiko cooed. Raimundo didn't have time to run as she scooped him up into her arms. She gently stroked him, and he soon found himself purring uncontrollably. He couldn't help it.

Clay walked by, "hey, Clay have you seen Rai his been gone awhile" Kimiko asked him. Clay stopped and chuckled, "you can't stay away from him for long can ya?" he asked. Kimiko's eyes widened and she blushed. Raimundo little known to them was in her arms looked curiously up at her. Kimiko's look of embarrassment changed quickly to anger, she glared menacingly at clay. Clay didn't seem fazed, "no, I could stay away from him all day" she growled at him. "I was just wondering where he is, is all, now do you know or not" Kimiko stated calmly. Clay grinned then took on a more thoughtful look, "last I seen him was going to mediate" Clay said. "That's all I wanted to know" she said and began to stroke Raimundo's furry head. "Say, Kim what's that you got there?" Clay asked peering at Rai in Kim's arms. "oh, I found a cat" Kimiko said looking down at said cat. Raimundo grinned up at them both. "never much liked cats" Clay said pulling away. "I think he's kinda cute," Kimiko said. Raimundo's grin turned into a kitty-smirk.

To Be Continued…

I know these are kinda short but ya know… anyway let me know what you think and I want to say thank you to anyone who reviewed any of my other stories and this one.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I'm late! I've been kinda busy so I'll try and make this one longer.

Untitled

"A cat how did ya get a cat Kim?" Clay asked. Looking down at Raimundo. "I didn't get him I found him," Kimiko stated. "Do ya think Master Fung'll let us keep him?" Clay asked. "I hope so," Kimiko whispered. Omi was standing on his tiptoes trying to see what was in Kimiko's arms. "What is that most furry thing you have Kimiko?" he asked. "It's a cat Omi" Kimiko said laughing slightly. Raimundo began to squirm, _I like the attention and all, but this position is a little uncomfortable_. Kimiko allowed Raimundo to jump out of her arms. Omi stood and stared at Raimundo as he arched his back and stretched. "Kimiko, Clay how did you find such a cat?" Omi asked watching Raimundo leap up onto the side of the fountain and sit in a dignified manner. "Well, Kimiko was the one really found" Clay said, they both turned expectantly to her. "Uh… I just kinda found that's all. Nothing special" Kimiko said with a shrug. "Nothing special! I just so happen to be your best friend" Raimundo meowed quietly. Then as if on cue Master Fung shows up just behind them causing everyone to jump except Raimundo whom had heard Master Fung coming. "Master Fung! Master Fung!" Omi shouted jumping up and down in excitement, Rai yawned. "Yes Omi?" Master Fung said. "Kimiko found a cat! Kimiko found a cat!" Omi said still jumping up and down, Raimundo watching in mild interest. "so I see" Master Fung said looking from Raimundo to Kimiko with a raised eyebrow. "Can we keep him?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. You all probably think I'm like dead or something:) sorry bout that heee. Well here ya go what ya'll bin wait'in fer. Haha I'm starting to talk like Clay. DISCLAIMER: IF I DID OWN XIOLIN SHOWDOWN WOULD I BE WRITEING FAN FICTION!

Uhh… I can't think of a title.

Master Fung looked down at the familiar brown fur, green eyes, and somewhat innocent grin. He raises an eyebrow, and then he smiles knowingly. "Yes, you may keep this very interesting cat" Master Fung says obviously knowing something they don't. Then before they can question him he turns on his heel and leaves. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko look at each other with confusion.

"Well, that was stranger than a horse riding a cowboy" Clay says. "At least we get to keep him," Kimiko says reaching down, picking up, and nearly squeezing the life out of Raimundo. '_Well at least she's hugging me, although I don't think I can breath' _Raimundo thinks. "May I pet the kitty cat Kimiko?" Omi asks hopefully. '_Ok, its only cute when she does it' _Raimundo thinks. But unfortunately he doesn't have a say in the matter. "Sure Omi" Kimiko says handing a very unhappy Raimundo over to him. Omi takes him and begins petting his fur the wrong way (sorry omi fans couldn't resist). '_Dude I swear if we weren't teammates I would claw you to shreds, this is getting very uncomfortable.' _Raimundo thinks before wriggling out of his grasp.

Rai's POV.

Once I got out of Omi's death squeeze I leaped up onto the edge of the fountain. "So, Kim watcha gonna name him?" Clay asked, I perked up at this, I if your going to be called by a new for god knows how long you'll want to know what it is. "Hmmm, how about…Trickster" Kimiko said. It works since I'm a Trickster but in the long run it might not work. "I know" Omi suddenly announces, "how about, Raymond!" Oooh, so close. "Yeah, ya know he does look like a Raymond ta me" Clay said, cocking his head to one side to look at me. "Yeah, he does, speaking of which were is Rai?" Kim asks, hmm I wonder is that worry I hear. I smirk up at her and wait for Clay to tease her which I can tell is coming.

"Worried, are ya?" Clay said, right on time I might add. I am expecting her to pummel him any minute, so as you may see I am surprised when she sighs in defeat. "Yes, I'm worried about him" She says, Clay and me gape at her, "But its not like I need him or something" she says with the fiery attitude I have come to know and love.

Still Rai's p.o.v

Ok I have just been given the tour of the entire temple for the second time in this lifetime and I am T.I.R.E.D tired. So since I'm lazy I sat down in front of Kim and gave her big puppy eyes. She smiles and sweeps me of my paws, literally. We promptly step into the kitchen were Clay and Omi are making dinner, and god it smells good my mouth is starting to water. "Is Raimundo back yet?" Kimiko asks the second we get in the kitchen. Clay smirks if she saw it she ignored it. "No, and I am mooost worried" Omi answers her question.

The end of this chappie. I want to thank all my reviewers. I also want to say anyone is welcome to steal anything. You must think I'm nuts for doing this but to be perfectly frank I'm sure some else could do a better job.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again. I have nothing to say soo on with the show.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Heart attack

Rai's POV

I must say dinner was a fiasco. They gave me uncooked salmon. Not my favorite meal but hey I ain't complaining. So after that was bed as usual. I ran ahead of Kim and the others, straight in to my room snagged my ted- ur I mean good luck charm and curled up on my mat. Of course just as I'm about to fall asleep Kim walks in, "aww, how cute. But you can't sleep here if Rai finds you he'll kill both you and me" She said before scooping me up, so I sink my claws into Ninja Fred so I don't lose him. "Ray, you can't keep Rai's teddy bear" Kim said taking the bear from me; I made a weird warble noise deep in my throat that I didn't even know that I could do.

So Kim dragged me into her room plopped me on a pillow near the door, I was so tired from being hauled all over the temple that I fell asleep in seconds.

I wake up still half asleep, stumble into the bathroom wondering just how I was going to push Kim's buttons today, and thinking about the really weird dream I had last night. I step up the step stool in front of the mirror. The second I look into the mirror I scream, of course it was more of a yowl. Kimiko comes rushing in, to find me up against the tub, eyes wide, chest heaving. I swear it felt like I was having a heart attack. I realized that the dream I had last night was no dream. "What's wrong Ray?" Kimiko asks picking me up like a baby. I start to relax. "Kimiko breakfast is ready" Clay yells from the kitchen. "Coming!" Kim yells back, before looking down at me again, "Silly cat"

Uhhh, all I have to say is thanks to all my reviewers. And I just thought of something, do you think that the creators of the cartoons ever read fan fics? Well just a crazy thought. oh and if you have a cat you might know what i'm talking about when i say warble.


	6. Chapter 6

I am trying to update sooner but I tend to procrastinate. Hehe. Anyway her you go.

Surprise!

Rai's POV

I was sitting on that pillow Kim has decided was my bed, we had just finished breakfast and I had finally gotten over the whole bathroom incident. Kimiko was pacing back and forth and I sat there watching her like a tennis match, you know back and forth back and forth. "Where the heck is that boy?" she asked as she finally stopped pacing. I knew she was wondering were I was, and of course she didn't know I was right in front of her. "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this he's just a boy. A really sweet, funny, kind, cute…oh god I think I love him" Kim said, and as I heard those last three words I swear I could have leapt for joy. Unfortunately the affect of that ray gun chose this moment to wear off. So I began to glow bright white like before and Kim must have noticed. So, a few seconds later I was sitting there grinning at an incredibly angry Kimiko. I did the only logical thing ran. "RAIMUNDO PEDROAS" Kimiko yelled, as she began to chase me. Of course now I knew two things, 1: there was love behind those words, and 2: she would probably bring very close to death before kissing me.

Jack Spicer's lair

"I can't believe that worked" Katnappe exclaimed. They had been watching the whole thing; since they had put cameras all over the temple. "yeah that was a pretty good idea" Jack agreed.


End file.
